


Window of opportunity

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is accused of a murder. Jared decides to break him out of prison</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window of opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> You can read fic [**here**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/66782.html)  
>  Made for the spn_reversebang

  
  



End file.
